Season 2
The second season began airing in 1994, and more changes, like the old wreck in Dark and Scary Cove, is now refitted to look like Digby, some ships have changed as well. 20 episodes aired from this season. Episodes # Theodore's Whistle: Theodore doesn't like his high-pitched whistle tone so he tries to change the sound of it. He only ends up badly damaging it and is then unable to do one of his favourite jobs. Later though, he gets a pleasant surprise. # George's Ghost: Theodore says that he has seen a ghost at Shipwreck Rock. George however, doesn't believe Theodore until he actually sees the ghost for himself, and what a surprise it turns out to be! # Theodore Changes Sides: George says that Theodore can sleep with the ocean tugs on the other side of the home dock while Emily is away. Theodore agrees because sleeping on the ocean tugs' side of the dock makes him feel more important. Hank however, is then left all by himself on the other side of the dock and feels very sad and lonely. # Night Shift: The Dispatcher assigns Theodore and Hank to do the night shift because none of the other tugs want to stay up all night. When it comes time for Theodore and Hank to actually do the shift, they find the darkness a little scary. # Whale of a Tug: Theodore finds a whale named Walter who is trapped in some logs. He and the other tugs take care of the whale until George can find his parents. When he does, Theodore has a hard time saying goodbye to Walter, but learns that Walter is better off in his natural habitat. # The Tugboat Pledge: The Dispatcher has assigned Emily to lead the tugboat parade. Hank suggests to her that she should recite "The Tugboat Pledge" as well, except he has tricked Emily and there is no such thing! # Emergency: Foduck decides to teach the other tugs about safety flags. George doesn't find the lesson important, until he finds a ship that can't talk, but little does he know that he could be putting himself in serious danger. # The Cold Snap: The Dispatcher can't hear properly due to a bad cold. This situation unfortunately leads to some confusion because he is not entirely sure what everyone else is saying. Theodore gets restricted to his dock for a misunderstanding. He later leaves to help the other tugs and fears what the Dispatcher will say. He learns that everyone makes mistakes in the end, even the Dispatcher. # Hank and the Hug: No one wants to play with Hank or even let him help. He at first feels angry, but a little later feels very depressed. The other tugs soon join together to formulate a plan on how to apologize to Hank and make him feel better. # Emily and the Rocket: Theodore and Emily see a large light travelling across the sky one night. The next day, Emily is asked to help Constance the Coast Guard Ship with something very important, though Constance isn't the friendliest ship. Emily soon discovers that the large light was really a fallen rocket from space. She later makes friends with Constance when she stands up to her, and the two get along with each other very well. # Foduck Stays Home: Foduck is chosen by the Dispatcher to be the Big Harbour's official safety tug. While he is happy about this, he is also very disappointed that he won't be able to go out on the open ocean. He feels happier after helping Theodore and Hank find their way back to the harbour in a thick fog. # Theodore the Tug in Charge: Theodore is chosen to be the tug in charge for the day. When he runs into a spot of bother with Northumberland Submarine he doubts his ability to bring in the real ship. His friends give him support and he does bring in the ship all by himself. # Theodore in the Middle: Theodore ends up in the middle of an argument between Emily and George, when George decides to report an official complaint on Emily for being late. They eventually make up without Emily getting a red mark in the Great Tugboat Book, and without Theodore losing a friend. # Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser: Carla encourages Emily to cause trouble in the Big Harbour. Will Emily build up the courage to say that she doesn't want to? # Snorri the Viking Ship: A weird ship named Snorri arrives in the Big Harbour. He seems to be rather rude but Theodore soon finds out that in fact, he is not.Tug of the Year: George is sad that he didn't win the "Tug of the Year" contest, and he had practiced so hard for it too. His other tugboat friends decide to give him his own award for being such a good friend. # Theodore the Jokester: At first everyone laughs when Theodore accidentally makes a joke. Theodore likes this so he then tries to tell another joke, but on purpose. He can't figure out why nobody laughs at him again, so he tries to find out. # Emily the Vigorous: Emily has a full day of work to do but she really wants to meet a fishing trawler who has come from Russia. She attempts to rush all her jobs but unfortunately she is just a bit too hasty for her own good. # Theodore's Day Off: Theodore requests to the Dispatcher for some time off, which is agreed upon, but he soon gets very, very bored. # Foduck and the Rainbow: A string of unexpected, sudden changes to Foduck's routine deeply upset him because he liked the way his original routine was. Featured Characters *Theodore *Olympia *Petra *Northumberland *Emily *Foduck *Gregor *George *Bobby *Barrington *Lilly *Benjamin Bridge *Bedford *Hank *Phillip and Filmore *Rebecca *Gloria Cornwallis *Bonavista *Jennifer *Snorri *The Dispatcher *Margaret *Freda *Katherine *The Broken Bell Buoys *Owan *Walter *Pearl *Isabel *Constance *Carla *Pearl *Petra Category:Television Series